1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf ball support structures and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable golf tee setter for consistently positioning a golf ball at a correct height for a tee shot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf ball support structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf ball support structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art golf ball support structures include U. S. Pat. No. 5,242,161 to Wilkirson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,689 to Lettrich; U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,780 to Tabet; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,751 to Orton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,403 to Martino; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,144 to Lazow.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable golf tee setter. The inventive device includes an outer cylinder having a closed upper end, an open lower end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The open lower end has a flange disposed around a periphery thereof. A cup portion is slidably received within the open lower end of the outer cylinder. The cup portion has a cylindrical configuration. The cup portion has a closed upper end and an open lower end. The open lower end is dimensioned for receiving an upper end of a golf tee therein.
In these respects, the adjustable golf tee setter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of consistently positioning a golf ball at a correct height for a tee shot.